Los juguetes están vivos
by jogc818
Summary: Luego de varios años Sid Phillips tiene un encuentro que nunca deseó. Basado en las películas de Toy Story, de Pixar.
1. No otra vez

No podía creer que estuviera pasando de nuevo. Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos días y todo había terminado en el y su mejor amigo dentro de una bolsa de basura, de nuevo.

Trataron, desesperadamente y sin resultados, de conseguir algo puntiagudo que les sirviera de herramienta para romper la bolsa y escapar de allí. Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta sintieron como eran levantados y arrojados al camión.

Si, estaba pasando de nuevo. Eran alejados de su casa y debían encontrar la forma de regresar. No estaban demasiado preocupados, ya tenían experiencia en ello y era como si conocieran ya toda la ciudad.

-no crees que nos vayan a arrojar al incinerador, verdad?

-como crees? Vamos, Buzz... no podríamos tener tan mala suerte.

Woody realmente no estaba tan seguro, pero se mantendría positivo, era ese su papel de todos modos.

Ya habían estado en una situacion similar en el vertedero de basura. Bastante critica y traumática y lograron salir ilesos de ella. Así que tomaron todo lo que habían aprendido en ese entonces para establecer in plan de escape que los sacara antes de llegar al incinerador. Esta vez no habían marcianitos verdes para salvarlos.

Sintieron el camión detenerse, se sintieron un poco ansiosos, expectantes. Escucharon un ruido, golpes. Y una voz que entonaba de manera desafinada una canción que iba con el ritmo de los golpes. Oyeron luego abrirse la compuerta del camión y dieron gracias a Dios de que no era una compactadora. La voz se acercó y pudieron oír como alguien sacaba una a una las bolsas y las lanzaba fuera. Sintieron como llegaba su turno, fueron levantados y toda la basura en el interior de la bolsa se amontonó de manera que woody quedó casi totalmente enterrado, y buzz completamente aprisionado entre unas cajas viejas y su prisión de plastico. Woody pudo notar como una pieza de Buzz, en su espalda, se encajaba un poco en ella.

-Buzz, las alas!

-las que?...

Woody no respondió. Tomó impulso suficiente para presionar el botón en el pecho de su compañero, y las alas plásticas hicieron un agujero en la bolsa, que por el peso de la basura terminó de rasgarse y Woody y Buzz cayeron de golpe al suelo, entre un gran desastre que había salido de la cocina de Bonnie luego de una reunión familiar.

-Oh, demonios...- se quejó un chico, era alto y delgado. Parte de su rostro lo cubrían un par de lentes oscuros y sus oídos cubiertos por audífonos que, al retirarse y dejarlos reposar sobre su cuello, dejaron al descubierto música estridente que, en realidad, no sonaba tan mal como cuando el la cantaba.

Los zapatos del joven habían quedado totalmente llenos de la leche pasada que acababa de caer de la bolsa. No le molestaba tanto la mancha, como la pestilencia que emanaba de ella. Dios, como odiaba cuando la gente tiraba cosas sin su tapa.

Suspiró al recordar que justo había terminado su turno y podría ir directo a casa a cambiarse y darse un baño. Apagó la música, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Dio solo un par de pasos cuando sintió que había pisado algo, que crujió bajo su pie.

Al volver la mirada hacia el suelo encontró un muñeco. Lo recordaba de su infancia, un Juguete Buzz Lightyear. Había sido la sensación en su momento, pero ahora... pocos afortunados le recordaban.

Sid no se sentía como uno de esos afortunados. Levantó la figura de acción en sus manos y lo observó. Sabía lo que había detrás de esa fría sonrisa inerte. Recordó la primera vez que sostuvo uno, en la feria de Pizza Planet. En ese momento fue donde también había encontrado...

Dudó, no sabia por que sentía esa curiosidad, y no estaba seguro de querer obedecerla. Pero lo hizo, y miró a su alrededor. Allí estaba, a solo un par de metros, y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Se acercó y lo levantó. Era demasiada coincidencia. No podía ser, o si?

No supo por que, porque desde aquel día, no había vuelto a querer ver ni un juguete más. Pero tomó su mochila, guardó ambos muñecos, y salió de allí.

Abrió la puerta. Era un departamento realmente pequeño, solo con una habitación y un baño. La cocina y la sala estaban tan juntos que casi podían ser la misma cosa.

-por que demonios estoy haciendo esto?- se preguntó, en voz alta, por si podían escucharle. Sabia que podían escucharle.

Dentro de la mochila de Sid no había mucho. Un sanwich a medio comer, un reproductor de música con sus audífonos, un viejo celular y una gorra sucia.

La vació sobre la mesa de la cocina y todos estos elementos cayeron, además de los dos muñecos.

El joven buscó en un cajón y sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva, con sujeto los brazos de cada uno a sus torsos y sus piernas entre sí.

-que estoy haciendo?...- se preguntó, cuando hubo terminado -debo estar loco...

Sid se dirigió a su habitación, no soportaba de podrida, que había calado hasta sus calcetines, y necesitaba una ducha y un cambio de ropa.

-esto es malo- se quejó Woody, incorporándose con dificultad- es muy, muy malo...

-a que casa hemos ido a parar?- preguntó buzz, con sus movimientos muy limitados, apenas alcanzaba a ver por sobre su hombro.

-este tipo está loco, completamente. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que regrese

-como vamos a hacer eso? Ninguno de los dos se puede mover...

Woody miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que le diera una pista sobre cómo escapar de allí, pero sólo vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse nuevamente.

El joven se acercó. Esta vez el cabello negro le caía desordenado y hú la cara.

-muy bien, hagamos esto...- dijo en un suspiro. Durante su ducha se había tomado el tiempo para meditar y relajarse, y estaba seguro que podía enfrentarse a esto.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche. Dudó si sería la mejor cena, estaba hambriento que de costumbre, pero no tenía mucho más para comer. Se resignó y llevo el cartón de leche y el cereal a la mesa.

-Sin duda necesito cambiar de empleo...- fue en busca de un plato y una cuchara -

-se sentó frente a la mesa, de cara a los muñecos y volvió a suspirar.

-Muy bien, basta de fingir- dijo, metiéndose una cucharada de cereal a la boca. No obtuvo respuesta.

-No van a decir nada?...- dijo está vez con la boca llena. No hubo respuesta. Sid comenzó a irritarse.

-Hablen! Se que pueden hacerlo!- Buzz y Woody estaban confundidos, querían voltear a ver al otro, pero el muchacho frente a ellos no les quitaba la vista de encima. A Woody se le hizo aquella situación bastante familiar...

-no puede ser coincidencia... un Buzzlightyear y un vaquero. Siempre juntos, de nuevo aquí. Son ustedes, verdad? Son ustedes...- la respiración del chico comenzaba a alterarse -arruinaron mi vida!- sentenció, golpeando con fuerza la mesa. El cereal saltó se derramó por toda la mesa, a Sid no le importó. -Su pequeño teatro de terror... No saben lo que me ha costado!

Woody lo comprendió entonces.

-Sid?...-

Buzz volteó a ver a Woody con incredulidad

-Eres Sid, verdad?

-Woody, que haces?...

Sid Phillips levantó la vista lentamente, y posó sus ojos en los del muñeco vaquero, que ya no estaban vacíos, ahora le devolvían la mirada.

-Entonces yo tenía razón. Si son ustedes...

Buzz comprendió que no servía de nada seguir manteniéndose inmóvil. Sabiendo quien era la persona frente a ellos mantener la farsa del "objeto inanimado" les costaría la vida. Woody, por otra parte, estaba nervioso. Entendía que estaban atrapados con un torturador de juguetes resentido, estaban completamente inmóviles, y probablemente ya no había esperanza para ellos.

\- No nos lastimes...- pidió Woody, consciente de que tal vez sería inútil. Sid rió, con fuerza y exageración y tomó al vaquero en su mano.

\- que no te lastime, dices?... pero si soñé tantas veces con este día. Claro que, nunca pensé que realmente se presentaría la ocasión. Parece que el mundo si es muy pequeño, después de todo.

Sid dejó al muñeco de vuelta sobre la mesa y les dio la espalda, para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Woody, que vamos a hacer?

\- este loco nos va a destrozar, Buzz. Tenemos que hacer algo. Puedes soltarte de la cinta?- ambos se retorcían, tratando de zafarse. Y miraban desesperadamente a su alrededor. Con ellos, en la mesa, sólo estaban la cuchara, el razón y la leche y cereal derramados. Sus pies estaban atados también, imposibilitandoles correr.

Escucharon los pasos de Sid acercarse nuevamente.

-vaya, que divertido- rió al ver como se retorcían los juguetes.- Tranquilos, muchachos. Esto terminará pronto...

El joven los tomó a ambos y los llevó con el a la cocina, los dejó sentados frente a las hornillas y encendió el gas en una de ellas.

-Les contaré una historia... Había una vez un pequeño niño que jugaba mucho con sus juguetes. Le divertía mucho experimentar con ellos y pasaba los días en ello. - Sid tomó un mechero y encendió la llama de la cocina. Un pequeño fuego azul se formó.

-Hasta que un día, mientras jugaba, todos sus juguetes se confabularon en su contra. Comenzaron a moverse solos, a hablarle y a acorralarlo. Estaba espantado, y huyó de ahí. Se encontró a su hermanita menor en el pasillo, que comenzó a molestarlo, asustándolo con una simple muñeca.

Sid miró con odio a los juguetes mientras aumentaba la llama, que cambiaba de color a un rojo vivo. -Esto lo siguió al colegio, donde sus amigos se enteraron de todo. Y comenzaron a burlarse, a atormentarlo con juguetes de niños pequeños, e hicieron de su vida un infierno hasta que terminó la secundaria. El niño creció para terminar con un trabajo de medio tiempo en el vertedero de la ciudad. Hasta que un día, se encontró en este a los mismos juguetes que iniciaron todo...

Sid tomó una tijera e hizo un corte en el torso de Woody

-Oye!

Sid extrajo con los dedos un poco de relleno del interior del muñeco y lo examinó.

-Sabías que este material es bastante inflamable?- dejó caer el relleno en las llamas y este se consumió por completo en un par de segundos. Woody estaba aterrorizado, Sid vio esto y lo disfrutó mucho, al fin podría estar tranquilo, la venganza estaba en sus manos.

-en cuantos minutos serás cenizas? 5, 10?

-Sid...- Habló Buzz - No hagas esto...

-ah, tu...- lo miró el humano - no me he olvidado tampoco de ti. Tu plástico es más resistente... tardarías mucho más en derretirte.

-entonces Sid recordó algo -debo tener algo de pirotecnia que alguien había tirado, podríamos terminar lo que ya habíamos comenzado... -sonrió- pero eso será luego, acabaré con este vaquero primero...

Levantó a Woody Y ó de la cabeza. Lo alzó sobre la llama de la cocina. -contéstame algo... los juguetes sienten dolor?...

-Sid, Sid, escúchame...- Woody no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente a los ojos de Sid.

-estas enojado, pero esto no va a arreglar nada. No va a cambiar el pasado...- escuchó decir a Buzz desde la mesa, aún luchando por liberarse.

\- No hubiésemos querido asustarte así, pero no nos dejaste opción. Ibas a hacer explotar a Buzz, tenía que impedirlo. -Sid frunció el ceño, bajó un poco más a Woody, el fuego bailaba a unos centímetros de el.

-Escucha... hacer eso fue mi idea, Buzz no tuvo nada que ver. El ni siquiera se movió. Si vas a vengarte... al menos déjalo ir a el, por favor.

-estamos juntos en esto, comisario. No importa que pase.

-van a hacerme vomitar...- Sid puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No haces esto por venganza- dijo Buzz -lo haces porque eres así. Eres malvado y retorcido, justo como eras de niño. Que es eso de que experimentabas con tus juguetes? Eso, jovencito, era tortura. Tus juguetes sufrían, te tenían miedo.

-Miedo?...- Sid lo miró, con curiosidad por primera vez. Algo de lo que decía el juguete llamó su atención, sin estar seguro de porque.

-Preguntaste si sentimos dolor. Puede que no como los humanos, pero sí. cuando no somos usados para lo que fuimos creados. Cuando cortabas la cabeza de una muñeca para intercambiarla con el cuerpo de un dinosaurio, o se los arrojabas a tu perro-bestia para que o mutilabas las piezas de una figura de acción para darles otro uso... esos juguetes sintieron la verdadera desesperación. Atrapados, sin salida ni esperanza. Cada vez que te veían entrar a la habitación se escondían, aterrados de pensar en que tal vez ese día se te ocurriría hacerles algo, algo mucho peor que lo que ya les habías hecho...

-por eso te asustaron, porque ellos tenían mucho más miedo de ti. Sólo querían que te detuvieras y los trataras mejor...

Woody vio a los ojos de Sid, y se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ellos. Sid estaba reflexionando, se vio a si mismo como un niño oculto bajo su cama. Su padre había regresado muy tarde en la madrugada y el sintió temor. Sabía que su padre llegaría luego de haber bebido de mas. Sabía que si se cruzaba en su camino lo compraría, como golpeaba a su madre. Su hermanita lloraba en su cuna. El solo debía ocultarse, no dejarse ver, o saldría lastimado.

Buzz y Woody estaban a la expectativa, el chico se había quedado como en trance por unos segundos, que parecieron horas, antes de dejar caer a Woody de nuevo sobre la mesa y salir de la cocina. Desde la mesa pudieron ver la puerta de su habitación cerrarse detrás de él.

-que fue eso?...

-no lo sé, quizás se le ocurrió una manera de matarnos aún más retorcida- Woody trató de incorporarse, pero la ausencia de su relleno hizo que no hubiera manera de resistir el peso de su cabeza, y fue completamente imposible moverse.

-Comisario, parece que no hay salida. Es todo para nosotros... fue un placer y un honor servir contigo.

Woody estaba desolado, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. -Lo mismo digo, compañero. gracias por todo.

Ambos se quedaron allí, inmóviles. Preguntándose si sus amigos sabrían qué les pasó. Deseando que Bonnie no los olvidara, ni Andy...

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Habían pasado ya varias horas. O tal vez eran sólo unos minutos, no lo sabían. Todo era confuso ahora. Sabían que había anochecido, la única luz en toda la casa era ahora la flamante llama que aún ardía en la cocina. Woody la miraba, hipnotizado, preguntándose si ese sería su destino.

Sid se acercó con una caja que colocó al otro lado de la mesa, junto al cereal derramado.

Regresó a la cocina y apagó el fuego, levantó a los juguetes y los llevó a donde antes había dejado la caja, los hizo a un lado mientras hurgaba en el interior de esta.

-que haces?...

-Cállate

Obedeció. Tenía miedo, pero se había resignado a su final. Nada de lo que hubiera en esa caja podían ser buenas noticias para ellos. Enojar a Sid aún más sería una terrible idea.

El chico tomó a Buzz y recuperó la tijera. El guardián espacial estaba confundido, con eso no podía hacerle mucho daño. Quedó aún más confundido cuando Sid cortó las cintas adhesivas que lo ataban, y la figura de acción cayó libre a la mesa. Comprobó su movilidad, perfecto. Miró a Woody, que estaba ahora lámpara de escritorio, sujeto con cinta a la mesa.

-Corre, Buzz. Corre! Lo alentó el vaquero. Buzz no se movió.

-ni lo pienses, Woody. No voy a dejarte atrás!

\- Que conmovedor... - Se mofó Sid, inclinándose hacia Woody e inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Woody advirtió que, aunque el comentario era burlista, en su rostro no había expresión alguna.

El muchacho buscó algo dentro de la caja. Buzz aprovechó para colarse y tratar de liberar a Woody, pero fue detenido por una mano que lo levantó. -que crees que haces?- Lo dejó dentro de la caja, impidiéndole que le estorbara.

-Woody!- gritó Buzz, desde el fondo de la caja, tratando de escalar a la superficie al ver como Sid sacaba otro par de tijeras.

Woody estaba asustado. Acaso lo cortaría en

pedazos?... pero, por que había soltado a Buzz?

Sid estaba callado. No parecía el mismo niño de antes, que reía y gritaba mientras torturaba a sus víctimas. Ni siquiera parecía la misma persona que estaba por quemarlo vivo hace una hora.

Se veía sereno, concentrado. Que había cambiado? Como fuera, estaba a punto de matarlo.

Con las tijeras en mano, cortó un pequeño cojín que había sacado con anterioridad y vació el relleno sobre la mesa, junto a Woody. Los gritos de Buzz aún resonaban desde la caja. Sin entornó los ojos, y devolvió el muñeco al fondo con un leve empujón. De una caja pequeña sacó un par de pinzas y cuidadosamente colocó algo del relleno del cojín en el torso vacío del vaquero, el cual cosió rápidamente, de forma un poco tosca.

-Tu...?-

-yo te dije que cerraras la boca- Sid enfatizó apuntándolo con las tijeras, que volvió a guardar en la caja luego de liberar a Woody de su prisión pegajosa.

-Me reparaste?- Woody se incorporó con incredulidad, verificando que todo lo que debía estar en su interior permaneciera realmente allí.

Buzz finalmente logró salir de la caja sin que Sid lo regresara al fondo. También estaba confundido.

-No me hagas arrepentirme...

\- Por que lo hiciste?...-

Sid suspiró.

\- No es tu asunto. Déjame en paz...

\- que no es mi asunto? Ibas a matarnos!

\- Woody, mejor déjalo... vámonos...

-Sólo no quiero ser como el, de acuerdo?

-como quien?...

-Mi padre!- Woody y Buzz se callaron -Yo... Yo... Me acabo de dar cuenta. Les hacia a mis juguetes lo que mi padre me hacia a mi. Me sentia indefenso, quería sentirme en control y abuse de ello con lo único que era más indefenso que yo... - Sid no los miraba, se sentía avergonzado, sobretodo porque se estaba abriendo a contarle sus penas a unos juguetes.

-De saber que estaban vivos, no lo habría hecho...- bajó la cabeza. -Lo siento-

Todo quedó en silencio. El momento era algo que nunca imaginaron experimentar. Nadie creyó correcto decir nada por unos minutos, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-También lo siento...- Se acercó al humano, que estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa, encargado y apoyado sobre sus piernas. Era como un gigante para ellos, pero en ese momento se veía tan frágil... -lamento que lo que hicimos te trajera tantos problemas... No te culpo por odiarnos.

-No los culpo a ustedes por odiarme a mi. Supongo que lo que pasó me lo merecía.

Los juguetes no creyeron correcto contestar. Porque la verdad es que estaban de acuerdo. Pero no iban a tentar a su suerte y arriesgarse a alterar de nuevo a quien podía dañarles fácilmente.

Sid se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación - Me voy a la cama... -Cerró la puerta y todo volvió a quedar en silencio, alumbrado únicamente por la lámpara de escritorio que el chico había dejado encendida.

-Espera a que le contemos a los demás...-

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Sid Phillips tenía ojeras y muy mal aspecto de no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, donde los restos de la cena de la noche anterior, a medio comer, estaban formando una asquerosa pasta en la mesa.

-Demonios...- Luego de limpiarlo y finalmente servirse otro tazón de cereal con leche fresca se sentó a comer. Escuchó un ruido detrás de él y volteó, viendo dos figuritas pequeñas moviéndose por el umbral.

-Agh!- exclamó Sid con sorpresa. -Maldita sea, dejen de hacer eso!

-Hacer que?- Preguntó Buzz.

-Eso, moverse por ahí. Saben que? Eso no debería pasar, es aterrador. Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí.- apenas le entendían, Sid hablaba con la boca llena, apuntándoles acusadoramente con la cuchara de vez en cuando. Lo que daba muño menos miedo que un cuchillo, y a Buzz le causaba gracia - Por que aún no se han ido?.

\- No creas que no lo intentamos... pero vives como en un piso 80, no alcanzamos a abrir la puerta y ni siquiera sabemos en qué dirección es la casa de nuestra dueña.

-Pero... si sabemos exactamente como llegar allá desde el vertedero de basura.

Sid dudó un momento. -Insinúas que yo los ayude?.

-En realidad, te lo estoy pidiendo.

Sid lo miró con burla. Y en lugar de contestar, comió su cereal.

-Piénsalo, chico. Antes logremos volver, antes salimos de tu vida para siempre.

-A demás, tu nos trajiste aquí en primer lugar.

El chico pensó, pero no pudo rebatir aquel argumento. Decidió tragarse su orgullo antes de que discutir más hiciera evidente que había sido vencido por un par de juguetes y terminó de comer sin decir una palabra más. Se levanto e la mesa y desapareció de su vista.

Los juguetes estaban preguntándose qué pasaría ahora cuando Sid regresó, con un chaleco, gorra, lentes oscuros y una mochila, que dejó abierta junto a ellos.

-entren ahí...- los dos se miraron, dubitativos -Los llevaré a su casa...

Bonnie era una joven de 16 años. En su niñez había amado a sus juguetes con todo el corazón. Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes. En su vida habían intereses distintos y mucho más importantes que un montón de juguetes viejos. Tenían ya un par de años guardados en viejas cajas bajo su cama que nunca revisó, ella ya había olvidado incluso que allí estaban.

Un accidente ocurrió en casa, de alguna manera el aire acondicionado de la habitación de Bonnie estalló. Las chispas quemaron las cortinas y esto llevó a destruir casi por completo la habitación.

Bonnie, que por suerte estaba en un paseo en el campo con sus amigas, no sufrió daño alguno. Pero vio con horror como gran parte de sus pertenencias tenían que irse a la basura una vez hubo regresado a casa.

Tomó mucho tiempo recoger aquel desastre, y limpiar todo lo que el fuego había destrozado y a al mover la cama para sacarla de allí, pues el colchón también se había quemado en parte, vio las viejas cajas maltratadas en las que había ocultado sus juguetes de infancia.

Tuvo miedo de abrirla, o lo que quedaba, porque temía ver el daño que habían recibido. Recordó entonces los momentos que vivió con ellos en su niñez, todas las historias que creaba con ellos en ese pequeño mundo mágico que sólo le pertenecía a ella y se sintió culpable.

Aquellos juguetes habían sido un tesoro. Un tesoro dejado en sus manos por alguien que de verdad los amaba, y que le confió aquello con su corazón. Ella había traicionado eso.

Cargó con ambas cajas hacia el auto de su padre. Había escuchado de un lugar muy peculiar llamado "Hospital de Juguetes" Donde podían reparar cualquier daño que estos recibieran y devolverlos casi como nuevos.

Su madre muchas veces le había dicho que podía donar sus juguetes a SunnySide, la guardería que ella asistía de niña. Nunca hizo mucho caso. Ese día se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería separarse de ellos. Se sintió egoísta, porque ahora ya no podría donarlos a la guardería ni aunque quisiera. Pero quizás, si los donaba a a este hospital, allí podrían repararlos y conseguirles un nuevo hogar, con alguien que los mereciera más que ella.

Fue difícil dejar la caja con el encargado del local y dar marcha atrás. Probablemente, de todas las cosas que había perdido en aquel incendio, aquellas dos cajas y su contenido serían las que más dolor le producían…


	2. Sé que pueden oirme

Abrió la puerta. Era un departamento realmente pequeño, solo con una habitación y un baño. La cocina y la sala estaban tan juntos que casi podían ser la misma cosa.

-por que demonios estoy haciendo esto?- se preguntó, en voz alta, por si podían escucharle. Sabia que podían escucharle.

Dentro de la mochila de Sid no había mucho. Un sanwich a medio comer, un reproductor de música con sus audífonos, un viejo celular y una gorra sucia.

La vació sobre la mesa de la cocina y todos estos elementos cayeron, además de los dos muñecos.

El joven buscó en un cajón y sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva, con sujeto los brazos de cada uno a sus torsos y sus piernas entre sí.

-que estoy haciendo?...- se preguntó, cuando hubo terminado -debo estar loco...

Sid se dirigió a su habitación, no soportaba de podrida, que había calado hasta sus calcetines, y necesitaba una ducha y un cambio de ropa.

-esto es malo- se quejó Woody, incorporándose con dificultad- es muy, muy malo...

-a que casa hemos ido a parar?- preguntó buzz, con sus movimientos muy limitados, apenas alcanzaba a ver por sobre su hombro.

-este tipo está loco, completamente. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que regrese

-como vamos a hacer eso? Ninguno de los dos se puede mover...

Woody miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que le diera una pista sobre cómo escapar de allí, pero sólo vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse nuevamente.

El joven se acercó. Esta vez el cabello negro le caía desordenado y hú la cara.

-muy bien, hagamos esto...- dijo en un suspiro. Durante su ducha se había tomado el tiempo para meditar y relajarse, y estaba seguro que podía enfrentarse a esto.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche. Dudó si sería la mejor cena, estaba hambriento que de costumbre, pero no tenía mucho más para comer. Se resignó y llevo el cartón de leche y el cereal a la mesa.

-Sin duda necesito cambiar de empleo...- fue en busca de un plato y una cuchara -

-se sentó frente a la mesa, de cara a los muñecos y volvió a suspirar.

-Muy bien, basta de fingir- dijo, metiéndose una cucharada de cereal a la boca. No obtuvo respuesta.

-No van a decir nada?...- dijo está vez con la boca llena. No hubo respuesta. Sid comenzó a irritarse.

-Hablen! Se que pueden hacerlo!- Buzz y Woody estaban confundidos, querían voltear a ver al otro, pero el muchacho frente a ellos no les quitaba la vista de encima. A Woody se le hizo aquella situación bastante familiar...

-no puede ser coincidencia... un Buzzlightyear y un vaquero. Siempre juntos, de nuevo aquí. Son ustedes, verdad? Son ustedes...- la respiración del chico comenzaba a alterarse -arruinaron mi vida!- sentenció, golpeando con fuerza la mesa. El cereal saltó se derramó por toda la mesa, a Sid no le importó. -Su pequeño teatro de terror... No saben lo que me ha costado!

Woody lo comprendió entonces.

-Sid?...-


	3. El castigo

Buzz volteó a ver a Woody con incredulidad

-Eres Sid, verdad?

-Woody, que haces?...

Sid Phillips levantó la vista lentamente, y posó sus ojos en los del muñeco vaquero, que ya no estaban vacíos, ahora le devolvían la mirada.

-Entonces yo tenía razón. Si son ustedes...

Buzz comprendió que no servía de nada seguir manteniéndose inmóvil. Sabiendo quien era la persona frente a ellos mantener la farsa del "objeto inanimado" les costaría la vida. Woody, por otra parte, estaba nervioso. Entendía que estaban atrapados con un torturador de juguetes resentido, estaban completamente inmóviles, y probablemente ya no había esperanza para ellos.

\- No nos lastimes...- pidió Woody, consciente de que tal vez sería inútil. Sid rió, con fuerza y exageración y tomó al vaquero en su mano.

\- que no te lastime, dices?... pero si soñé tantas veces con este día. Claro que, nunca pensé que realmente se presentaría la ocasión. Parece que el mundo si es muy pequeño, después de todo.

Sid dejó al muñeco de vuelta sobre la mesa y les dio la espalda, para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Woody, que vamos a hacer?

\- este loco nos va a destrozar, Buzz. Tenemos que hacer algo. Puedes soltarte de la cinta?- ambos se retorcían, tratando de zafarse. Y miraban desesperadamente a su alrededor. Con ellos, en la mesa, sólo estaban la cuchara, el razón y la leche y cereal derramados. Sus pies estaban atados también, imposibilitandoles correr.

Escucharon los pasos de Sid acercarse nuevamente.

-vaya, que divertido- rió al ver como se retorcían los juguetes.- Tranquilos, muchachos. Esto terminará pronto...

El joven los tomó a ambos y los llevó con el a la cocina, los dejó sentados frente a las hornillas y encendió el gas en una de ellas.

-Les contaré una historia... Había una vez un pequeño niño que jugaba mucho con sus juguetes. Le divertía mucho experimentar con ellos y pasaba los días en ello. - Sid tomó un mechero y encendió la llama de la cocina. Un pequeño fuego azul se formó.

-Hasta que un día, mientras jugaba, todos sus juguetes se confabularon en su contra. Comenzaron a moverse solos, a hablarle y a acorralarlo. Estaba espantado, y huyó de ahí. Se encontró a su hermanita menor en el pasillo, que comenzó a molestarlo, asustándolo con una simple muñeca.

Sid miró con odio a los juguetes mientras aumentaba la llama, que cambiaba de color a un rojo vivo. -Esto lo siguió al colegio, donde sus amigos se enteraron de todo. Y comenzaron a burlarse, a atormentarlo con juguetes de niños pequeños, e hicieron de su vida un infierno hasta que terminó la secundaria. El niño creció para terminar con un trabajo de medio tiempo en el vertedero de la ciudad. Hasta que un día, se encontró en este a los mismos juguetes que iniciaron todo...

Sid tomó una tijera e hizo un corte en el torso de Woody

-Oye!

Sid extrajo con los dedos un poco de relleno del interior del muñeco y lo examinó.

-Sabías que este material es bastante inflamable?- dejó caer el relleno en las llamas y este se consumió por completo en un par de segundos. Woody estaba aterrorizado, Sid vio esto y lo disfrutó mucho, al fin podría estar tranquilo, la venganza estaba en sus manos.

-en cuantos minutos serás cenizas? 5, 10?

-Sid...- Habló Buzz - No hagas esto...

-ah, tu...- lo miró el humano - no me he olvidado tampoco de ti. Tu plástico es más resistente... tardarías mucho más en derretirte.

-entonces Sid recordó algo -debo tener algo de pirotecnia que alguien había tirado, podríamos terminar lo que ya habíamos comenzado... -sonrió- pero eso será luego, acabaré con este vaquero primero...

Levantó a Woody Y ó de la cabeza. Lo alzó sobre la llama de la cocina. -contéstame algo... los juguetes sienten dolor?...

-Sid, Sid, escúchame...- Woody no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente a los ojos de Sid.

-estas enojado, pero esto no va a arreglar nada. No va a cambiar el pasado...- escuchó decir a Buzz desde la mesa, aún luchando por liberarse.

\- No hubiésemos querido asustarte así, pero no nos dejaste opción. Ibas a hacer explotar a Buzz, tenía que impedirlo. -Sid frunció el ceño, bajó un poco más a Woody, el fuego bailaba a unos centímetros de el.

-Escucha... hacer eso fue mi idea, Buzz no tuvo nada que ver. El ni siquiera se movió. Si vas a vengarte... al menos déjalo ir a el, por favor.

-estamos juntos en esto, comisario. No importa que pase.

-van a hacerme vomitar...- Sid puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No haces esto por venganza- dijo Buzz -lo haces porque eres así. Eres malvado y retorcido, justo como eras de niño. Que es eso de que experimentabas con tus juguetes? Eso, jovencito, era tortura. Tus juguetes sufrían, te tenían miedo.

-Miedo?...- Sid lo miró, con curiosidad por primera vez. Algo de lo que decía el juguete llamó su atención, sin estar seguro de porque.

-Preguntaste si sentimos dolor. Puede que no como los humanos, pero sí. cuando no somos usados para lo que fuimos creados. Cuando cortabas la cabeza de una muñeca para intercambiarla con el cuerpo de un dinosaurio, o se los arrojabas a tu perro-bestia para que o mutilabas las piezas de una figura de acción para darles otro uso... esos juguetes sintieron la verdadera desesperación. Atrapados, sin salida ni esperanza. Cada vez que te veían entrar a la habitación se escondían, aterrados de pensar en que tal vez ese día se te ocurriría hacerles algo, algo mucho peor que lo que ya les habías hecho...

-por eso te asustaron, porque ellos tenían mucho más miedo de ti. Sólo querían que te detuvieras y los trataras mejor...

Woody vio a los ojos de Sid, y se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ellos. Sid estaba reflexionando, se vio a si mismo como un niño oculto bajo su cama. Su padre había regresado muy tarde en la madrugada y el sintió temor. Sabía que su padre llegaría luego de haber bebido de mas. Sabía que si se cruzaba en su camino lo compraría, como golpeaba a su madre. Su hermanita lloraba en su cuna. El solo debía ocultarse, no dejarse ver, o saldría lastimado.

Buzz y Woody estaban a la expectativa, el chico se había quedado como en trance por unos segundos, que parecieron horas, antes de dejar caer a Woody de nuevo sobre la mesa y salir de la cocina. Desde la mesa pudieron ver la puerta de su habitación cerrarse detrás de él.

-que fue eso?...

-no lo sé, quizás se le ocurrió una manera de matarnos aún más retorcida- Woody trató de incorporarse, pero la ausencia de su relleno hizo que no hubiera manera de resistir el peso de su cabeza, y fue completamente imposible moverse.

-Comisario, parece que no hay salida. Es todo para nosotros... fue un placer y un honor servir contigo.

Woody estaba desolado, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. -Lo mismo digo, compañero. gracias por todo.

Ambos se quedaron allí, inmóviles. Preguntándose si sus amigos sabrían qué les pasó. Deseando que Bonnie no los olvidara, ni Andy...


	4. El perdón

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Habían pasado ya varias horas. O tal vez eran sólo unos minutos, no lo sabían. Todo era confuso ahora. Sabían que había anochecido, la única luz en toda la casa era ahora la flamante llama que aún ardía en la cocina. Woody la miraba, hipnotizado, preguntándose si ese sería su destino.

Sid se acercó con una caja que colocó al otro lado de la mesa, junto al cereal derramado.

Regresó a la cocina y apagó el fuego, levantó a los juguetes y los llevó a donde antes había dejado la caja, los hizo a un lado mientras hurgaba en el interior de esta.

-que haces?...

-Cállate

Obedeció. Tenía miedo, pero se había resignado a su final. Nada de lo que hubiera en esa caja podían ser buenas noticias para ellos. Enojar a Sid aún más sería una terrible idea.

El chico tomó a Buzz y recuperó la tijera. El guardián espacial estaba confundido, con eso no podía hacerle mucho daño. Quedó aún más confundido cuando Sid cortó las cintas adhesivas que lo ataban, y la figura de acción cayó libre a la mesa. Comprobó su movilidad, perfecto. Miró a Woody, que estaba ahora lámpara de escritorio, sujeto con cinta a la mesa.

-Corre, Buzz. Corre! Lo alentó el vaquero. Buzz no se movió.

-ni lo pienses, Woody. No voy a dejarte atrás!

\- Que conmovedor... - Se mofó Sid, inclinándose hacia Woody e inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Woody advirtió que, aunque el comentario era burlista, en su rostro no había expresión alguna.

El muchacho buscó algo dentro de la caja. Buzz aprovechó para colarse y tratar de liberar a Woody, pero fue detenido por una mano que lo levantó. -que crees que haces?- Lo dejó dentro de la caja, impidiéndole que le estorbara.

-Woody!- gritó Buzz, desde el fondo de la caja, tratando de escalar a la superficie al ver como Sid sacaba otro par de tijeras.

Woody estaba asustado. Acaso lo cortaría en

pedazos?... pero, por que había soltado a Buzz?

Sid estaba callado. No parecía el mismo niño de antes, que reía y gritaba mientras torturaba a sus víctimas. Ni siquiera parecía la misma persona que estaba por quemarlo vivo hace una hora.

Se veía sereno, concentrado. Que había cambiado? Como fuera, estaba a punto de matarlo.

Con las tijeras en mano, cortó un pequeño cojín que había sacado con anterioridad y vació el relleno sobre la mesa, junto a Woody. Los gritos de Buzz aún resonaban desde la caja. Sin entornó los ojos, y devolvió el muñeco al fondo con un leve empujón. De una caja pequeña sacó un par de pinzas y cuidadosamente colocó algo del relleno del cojín en el torso vacío del vaquero, el cual cosió rápidamente, de forma un poco tosca.

-Tu...?-

-yo te dije que cerraras la boca- Sid enfatizó apuntándolo con las tijeras, que volvió a guardar en la caja luego de liberar a Woody de su prisión pegajosa.

-Me reparaste?- Woody se incorporó con incredulidad, verificando que todo lo que debía estar en su interior permaneciera realmente allí.

Buzz finalmente logró salir de la caja sin que Sid lo regresara al fondo. También estaba confundido.

-No me hagas arrepentirme...

\- Por que lo hiciste?...-

Sid suspiró.

\- No es tu asunto. Déjame en paz...

\- que no es mi asunto? Ibas a matarnos!

\- Woody, mejor déjalo... vámonos...

-Sólo no quiero ser como el, de acuerdo?

-como quien?...

-Mi padre!- Woody y Buzz se callaron -Yo... Yo... Me acabo de dar cuenta. Les hacia a mis juguetes lo que mi padre me hacia a mi. Me sentia indefenso, quería sentirme en control y abuse de ello con lo único que era más indefenso que yo... - Sid no los miraba, se sentía avergonzado, sobretodo porque se estaba abriendo a contarle sus penas a unos juguetes.

-De saber que estaban vivos, no lo habría hecho...- bajó la cabeza. -Lo siento-

Todo quedó en silencio. El momento era algo que nunca imaginaron experimentar. Nadie creyó correcto decir nada por unos minutos, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-También lo siento...- Se acercó al humano, que estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa, encargado y apoyado sobre sus piernas. Era como un gigante para ellos, pero en ese momento se veía tan frágil... -lamento que lo que hicimos te trajera tantos problemas... No te culpo por odiarnos.

-No los culpo a ustedes por odiarme a mi. Supongo que lo que pasó me lo merecía.

Los juguetes no creyeron correcto contestar. Porque la verdad es que estaban de acuerdo. Pero no iban a tentar a su suerte y arriesgarse a alterar de nuevo a quien podía dañarles fácilmente.

Sid se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación - Me voy a la cama... -Cerró la puerta y todo volvió a quedar en silencio, alumbrado únicamente por la lámpara de escritorio que el chico había dejado encendida.

-Espera a que le contemos a los demás...-


	5. Adiós

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Sid Phillips tenía ojeras y muy mal aspecto de no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, donde los restos de la cena de la noche anterior, a medio comer, estaban formando una asquerosa pasta en la mesa.

-Demonios...- Luego de limpiarlo y finalmente servirse otro tazón de cereal con leche fresca se sentó a comer. Escuchó un ruido detrás de él y volteó, viendo dos figuritas pequeñas moviéndose por el umbral.

-Agh!- exclamó Sid con sorpresa. -Maldita sea, dejen de hacer eso!

-Hacer que?- Preguntó Buzz.

-Eso, moverse por ahí. Saben que? Eso no debería pasar, es aterrador. Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí.- apenas le entendían, Sid hablaba con la boca llena, apuntándoles acusadoramente con la cuchara de vez en cuando. Lo que daba muño menos miedo que un cuchillo, y a Buzz le causaba gracia - Por que aún no se han ido?.

\- No creas que no lo intentamos... pero vives como en un piso 80, no alcanzamos a abrir la puerta y ni siquiera sabemos en qué dirección es la casa de nuestra dueña.

-Pero... si sabemos exactamente como llegar allá desde el vertedero de basura.

Sid dudó un momento. -Insinúas que yo los ayude?.

-En realidad, te lo estoy pidiendo.

Sid lo miró con burla. Y en lugar de contestar, comió su cereal.

-Piénsalo, chico. Antes logremos volver, antes salimos de tu vida para siempre.

-A demás, tu nos trajiste aquí en primer lugar.

El chico pensó, pero no pudo rebatir aquel argumento. Decidió tragarse su orgullo antes de que discutir más hiciera evidente que había sido vencido por un par de juguetes y terminó de comer sin decir una palabra más. Se levanto e la mesa y desapareció de su vista.

Los juguetes estaban preguntándose qué pasaría ahora cuando Sid regresó, con un chaleco, gorra, lentes oscuros y una mochila, que dejó abierta junto a ellos.

-entren ahí...- los dos se miraron, dubitativos -Los llevaré a su casa...


End file.
